


Second date

by Lake_Toya



Series: Running x Volleyball [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!, 風が強く吹いている | Kaze ga Tsuyoku Fuiteiru | Run with the Wind (Anime)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kageyama asking for fashion advice from Yuki and Haiji, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Note rating change, Second Date, The kakaehai in this fic is a minor ship! Please don't expect lots of kakehai., University Student Oikawa Tooru, actually playing volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lake_Toya/pseuds/Lake_Toya
Summary: It was later in the morning when Kageyama sought out Yuki once again.The setter was heading home tomorrow, so today was his last day out with Oikawa for the next few months. And according to the older setter ‘It’s a DATE Tobio-chan, so make sure you look cute for me, okay?’ Kageyama wasn't quite sure what he should wear though, thus, Yuki seemed a good person to ask for an opinion.(The E rating for this fic is in chapter 2.)(Actually playing volleyball content in chapter 3.)***As usual, this fic is inspired by the Kageyama & Kakeru as half brothers series of fics by jfiacre.





	1. You do not wear a tracksuit to a date

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [discomfort runs skin deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591649) by [jfiacre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfiacre/pseuds/jfiacre). 



It was later in the morning when Kageyama sought out Yuki once again. 

The setter was heading home tomorrow, so today was his last day out with Oikawa for the next few months. And according to the older setter ‘It’s a DATE Tobio-chan, so make sure you look cute for me, okay?’ Kageyama wasn't quite sure what he should wear though, thus, Yuki seemed a good person to ask for an opinion.

“Ah, Yuki-san, do you have a moment?”

Kageyama found the law student in the hallway just outside the kitchen.

“Sure. What's up?”

“Do you think you can help me figure out what to wear for a ‘real date’?” Kageyama made air quotation marks.

Yuki chuckled, “Of course! Once again, good choice for asking me.”

Just as Yuki was going to ask Kageyama to lead the way, Haiji poked his head out of the kitchen, “Eh? What's that? I can probably give an opinion too, Tobio-kun.”

Yuki spun on his heel and fixed Haiji with a glare.

“Pay no attention to what he says.” Directing his voice back to Kageyama, Yuki spoke with emphasis, “This guy here probably thinks it's completely acceptable to wear a tracksuit to a date.”

“Hey now! I am not that bad, Yuki. I mean, there might be a certain occasion when athletic wear to a date would be okay, but it depends.” Haiji retorted.

Yuki turned back around to look at Kageyama this time. He asked the younger boy, “Do YOU know when it is acceptable to wear a tracksuit to a date?”

“Uh….” Kageyama was going to answer when the date involved some sort of sport, but before he could answer, Yuki cut him off.

“The answer is it is NEVER acceptable to wear a tracksuit to a date.” 

Behind him, Haiji looked terribly affronted. “What if the date involves a sport activity?”

Yuki didn't bother turning back around. He just raised a finger in the air. “Number one. You do not do heavy sports activity on a date that would warrant sports clothes. If you do, it means you and your date will get sweaty, messy and tired for all the wrong reasons.” 

Yuki raised a second finger. “And you especially do not get a say in this, Mr. I-wore-my-old-tracksuit-into-a-nightclub.”

Haiji opened his mouth but closed it again into a thin line. “Alright, alright. But I'm still coming along to make sure you don't dress young Tobio here as some sexed up gay boy.”

***

Kageyama wanted the ground to swallow him whole at this point. Kakeru was cleaning as per his chores this week, so he was stuck here in Kakeru’s room with just Haiji and Yuki.

The two were currently arguing about how he should be dressing for his date in a bit over an hour.

“As I was saying, no. That would send the wrong message.” Haiji pointed to Kageyama’s current outfit of a blue-grey tank top and slim fit black jeans.

“What are you talking about, he looks hot!”

“Exactly!” Haiji crossed his arms.

“Don't listen to him Tobio-kun, the outfit works! You absolutely should show off your arms and shoulders. Unlike the rest of us here who only run, you've got a good build on them. Plus we can see you’ve got a nice build on your legs too with those jeans.”

“Uh.” Kageyama replied numbly. He didn’t realize he had a more muscular upper body than most people, but did runners just not do weights and upper body exercises??

“That’s the problem, it's like he's screaming ‘look at my body’ in that.” Haiji commented.

“Uh.” Honestly, Kageyama didn't even care that much anymore, he just wanted to get this over and done with. He did have to concede with Haiji though, if what the older man said was true, Oikawa would probably just drag him back to the older setter’s dorm right away to get him naked.

Rummaging around in his bag, Kageyama found a thin, lightweight, zippered grey hoodie and shrugged it on top of his tank top.

Both Haiji and Yuki cocked their heads at an angle to reassess Kageyama’s with-hoodie outfit.

“It’s better.” Haiji conceded. 

“I suppose it's still okay.” Yuki finally agreed. “But take the hoodie off once you go back to his place.”

Haiji turned to the law student, “Are you implying Tobio-kun here try to seduce Tooru.”

Yuki sighed and rubbed his brow, “That’s exactly what I'm implying.”

Haiji turned to talk to Kageyama now. “Tobio-kun. Make sure you're comfortable with whatever you end up doing if it comes to that point. And please remember to use protection.”

“He has condoms already, I gave him some the other night.”

Kageyama really wanted the floor to swallow him whole right now.

“Those were from you?!? Kakeru said he spotted some in Tobio-kun’s bag.”

“Do you have them with you?” Yuki asked.

“They're in my wallet.” Kageyama mumbled, wanting desperately to get out now.

“Good, good.”

“Did you tell him how to use them properly?” Haiji asked Yuki.

Kageyama decided he had had enough of this level of embarrassment for one morning and slipped past the two university students. “Sorry, I have to go or I'll be late!”

“Alright. Have fun.” Haiji said.

“Remember to use protection!” both university students said in unison just as Kageyama rushed out of the room and out of the dorm.

“It’s kind of cute when he's flustered.” Haiji grinned to Yuki.

“Yeah, he is. Awkwardly cute. Hope that Oikawa guy isn't a jerk.”

***

End chapter 1.


	2. Bedhead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the rating change! After finishing this chapter, I felt like going with an "E" rating was probably safer than staying at "M". Actual tags are the same, but I felt like some people would likely feel like this chapter falls more under an explicit rating, so to stay on the safe side, I changed it.
> 
> Also with this chapter, I realized my initial planned 3 chapters was too short and that I would need one additional chapter to tie up loose ends.

“Oikawa-san.” Kageyama was the first to spot the older setter waiting for him just outside Chofu station, where they had agreed to meet.

“Tobio-chan!” Oikawa greeted the black haired setter cheerfully.

“Why are we out here?” Kageyama was a little bit confused when Oikawa invited him out for their second date but mentioned they’d be meeting in the suburbs west of Tokyo. Stepping out of the station’s confines, he immediately noticed that it was much more laid back and calm here. It felt like a different world than the craziness of Tokyo proper.

“Hmm….” Oikawa glanced at Kageyama and had a hint of a smile on his face as he led the other setter down to a bus stop. “It’s nicer here isn’t it? Not as sweaty hot as the city?”

Kageyama had to agree with that. It was a bit of a nice reprieve from the stifling summer heat.

“You look nice by the way. The blue matches your eyes.” Oikawa smiled.

“Uh, thanks.” Kageyama mumbled and tried to not blush at Oikawa complimenting him.

To the younger setter’s relief, the bus they had apparently been waiting for arrived then, and they climbed in. 

It was only a short ride when Oikawa announced, “Here’s our stop.”

Following the brunette out, Kageyama noted they seemed to really be out in the suburbs now, greenery and trees lined the street. They didn’t walk for too long until he realized that Oikawa had brought him to what appeared to be a traditional soba restaurant.

“Soba?” 

“This area is famous for their soba noodles.” Oikawa replied.

“Ah.” It was getting to be about lunch time, so Kageyama was getting quite hungry, and noodles were definitely acceptable.

Inside, Oikawa asked for an outdoor table for the two of them. Once seated, both setters studied the menu. It didn’t take long for both to decide and place their orders.

While waiting, Oikawa reached under the table for Kageyama’s hand, intertwining their fingers. 

Only a moment later, a slight breeze swept past, ruffling Kageyama’s hair. Oikawa sighed happily at the sight before him. Tobio was cute. They were sitting outside on a nice summer day, and there was all the greenery surrounding them. And Tobio was cute.

Feeling Oikawa’s eyes on him, Kageyama looked towards his senpai, moving his eyes away from taking in the scenery of the area. The brunette had a small genuine smile on his face, and Kageyama could tell it was different from the one the older setter normally plasters on his face. Cocking his head slightly to the side, he spoke, “Oikawa-san? What are you looking at?”

“Hmm? Just admiring the view.” Oikawa gave a flirtatious wink. 

The younger setter blushed furiously at that, earning a short laugh from the brunette.

“By the way Tobio-chan.” Oikawa started, “You can call me by my name you know.”

“Ah… okay. Tooru.” 

Oikawa continued to smile. Tobio calling him by his first name was also cute because he was being a bit awkward about it.

Neither was entirely sure how much time had passed because it was simply pleasant to sit outside in the shade on a sunny day with the light breeze coming and going. 

Eventually their orders arrived, and the two began eating lunch.

Oikawa wanted badly to comment on how much food Kageyama was putting away, but, he knew he was eating just as much. He hadn’t really dated another volleyball player before, so he was used to seeing his dates have a smaller appetite than himself, though of course in the back of his head he remembers social meal outings with his past and current teammates. Tobio was right in line with that sort of voracious appetite. Oikawa chuckled to himself.

“Mmmf. What’s funny?” Kageyama attempted to mumble around a mouthful of food.

“Don’t talk when your mouth is full! It’s unsightly.”

Swallowing completely, Kageyama tried again, “What are you laughing at?”

“Your appetite.” Oikawa grinned and waved off further questioning.

“Sorry? I eat a lot?” Kageyama was puzzled. Did people eat less on dates?

“Don’t worry about it.” Oikawa picked up his chopsticks again to continue his meal.

***

The setters took a stroll through the lush green-filled small streets surrounding the restaurant after their meal. With the heat of the midday sun on them, Kageyama peeled off his hoodie and tied it around his waist.

Walking beside Kageyama, it wasn’t lost on Oikawa that his date had nice, broad shoulders and strong arms. It was expected after all from the star high school setter, and the brunette couldn’t stop staring, wanting to feel those muscles under his fingertips. Just how good was Tobio now? Was he more powerful than when they last played against each other? He must be.

With that thought, Oikawa fought down a bitterness that caused a twisting of his stomach. He reminded himself that they were no longer competing on the same stage and that there was no need for these feelings. For another two years until Tobio enters university. So what happens in two years? 

With some effort, Oikawa schooled his face back to a neutral expression. 

“Oika...er, Tooru? What’s wrong?” Kageyama noticed that Oikawa had been walking silent alongside him for a while now, uncharacteristic of the older setter.

Drawing a deep breath in and slowing exhaling, Oikawa wondered if he should say something. In the end, he spoke in barely a whisper, “I’m still jealous of you, you know.”

Kageyama stood, confused. “What? Why?”

A short unpleasant laugh escaped Oikawa’s lips. “I’m working on it. I don’t want to be.”

“I really don’t understand, Tooru.”

“I just keep wondering how much stronger you’ve grown, when you go to university in two years, what if you’re so much further ahead than me?”

Kageyama blinked, looking towards the brunette. “I’ve always looked up to you, even when you were an ass to me, you know. Are you scared that in the future I won’t see you as my ideal anymore? Because that’s stupid, you’ll always be amazing in my eyes.”

Oikawa was rendered speechless. He doesn’t think he had ever heard the younger setter string so many words together about him. Why was he being stupid and jealous when Tobio was so honest?

“Are you crying, Tooru?”

“No. You’re delusional.”

Kageyama gave a soft laugh and quietly drew an arm around the brunette, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek.

“Ugh!” Oikawa didn’t know how to respond and buried his face in the crook of Kageyama’s neck, where they stayed for a few more moments.

***

They eventually made their way to Oikawa’s dorm. The brunette pulled Kageyama over to his couch, intent using the rest of the afternoon to make out with his cute kouhai.

Kageyama raised an eyebrow when he realized what Oikawa wanted to do, and tried to remember what Yuki had told him the previous night. He was currently sitting to the right of the older setter, and as Oikawa moved to kiss him, Kageyama decided he didn’t want to be kissing the brunette from the side. Sliding over to sit on Oikawa’s lap instead, he straddled the older setter.

“Better.” Kageyama stated, and wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s shoulders.

“My. Tobio-chan’s being so much more forward now.” Oikawa smirked and gripped Kageyama’s back, moving to kiss the younger setter on his lap.

//Remember to move your head to the side so you don’t smash noses.// Yuki’s words flashed in Kageyama’s mind, and just before his lips made contact with Tooru’s, he angled his head opposite of Oikawa’s.

Mmm. Kissing mouth on mouth IS really nice, Kageyama thought idly. He and Tooru were kissing more leisurely than they had a couple days ago, and compared to the frantic emotions then, this slow, intent pace was very, very pleasant indeed.

As they continued, Kageyama felt Oikawa work his hands under his tank top, fingertips mapping out his muscular back.

“Fuck Tobio, do you even know how hot you are?” Oikawa commented before capturing the younger’s setter’s lips again.

Kageyama decided then to try something else Yuki suggested, and gently nipped Oikawa’s lower lip, earning him a small groan from the brunette.

“Back at you, Tooru.”

Oikawa chuckled. “Where’s my adorably cute kouhai? How did he turn into this sexy sort-of-smooth guy all of a sudden?”

“Uh.” Kageyama wasn’t sure if he should mention that he sought out advice. But before he could decide to answer, Oikawa cut him off.

“Don’t answer that, just come here.” And with that, Tooru kissed him again.

***

In another ten minutes, Oikawa had worked Kageyama’s top off, and he now had an uninterrupted view of Tobio’s lean upper body. Damn, his kouhai looked good. Licking a trail down from Kageyama’s jaw, Tooru nipped and licked his way down to Tobio’s chest, and even further down to a set of sculpted abs. He honestly thought he was just going to bring the younger setter back here to his dorm for a makeout session, but now that Tobio was in front of him, he wanted more.

“You too.” He heard Tobio say, seeing the raven haired setter tug at this shirt. Oikawa wasted no time in ridding himself of his top, and before he could say anything, he felt Tobio’s hands on him, touching and teasing his skin. 

And, oh… Tobio was licking and nipping his left ear, sending excited shivers down Oikawa’s spine. How DID he know to do that?? 

The brunette’s breaths came a bit more ragged, Kageyama had began squirming in his lap now, and it was all getting to be just a little too much. Leave it to Tobio to pick this up quickly too. Between a few soft gasps, Oikawa managed to demand, “Bed. Now.”

Somewhere between the couch and the bed, they had discarded their clothes into haphazard piles on the floor. Tobio was so, so tempting him right now. He was once again in Oikawa’s lap, straddling him, the both of them already hard.

Tooru was going to lose his mind. Tobio was grinding against him, slowly, just enough that each bit of contact left him desperate. Why was he letting the younger setter get to him like this? Using what thoughts he could still string together, Oikawa reached over for lotion from the pump bottle at his bedside, and took Tobio into his hand, wrapping calloused setter’s fingers around his kouhai’s hard length. He smiled at the needy little mewl from Tobio as he gave a few tentative light strokes.

A few firmer strokes had Tobio uttering more noises, throwing his head back, spine creating an elegant arc, sculpted muscles taut.

Oikawa decided he liked this look on Kageyama.

The arms around his shoulders were suddenly at Tooru’s back, digging into the muscles there as Oikawa gave a few experimental flicks of his thumb across the moistened slit at the tip of Kageyama’s cock.

“Fuck!” Tobio arched his back again, and started to eagerly thrust into Tooru’s grip.

Oikawa really liked this look on Tobio. The younger setter went from soft cries, to curses to drawn out wails as Oikawa matched his strokes to Kageyama’s desperate little thrusts.

The older setter really didn’t know how much longer he’d last himself, having Tobio squirming on his lap, clawing at his back, had him so, so aroused.

Tobio’s movements were becoming increasingly erratic, and Oikawa could tell he was close. Wanting to draw this out a bit longer, he stilled his hand and loosened his grip just a little.

“Tooru….!!!” 

There. That moment. Oikawa wanted to burn this picture into his memory. Tobio so hot, so needy, and desperate for *him*. This is what he wanted.

“Damn, you’re beautiful, Tobio.” Oikawa latched his lips onto Kageyama’s again.

Oikawa wasn’t cruel, not for this. It took only a few more touches, and Tobio came undone, wailing curses, and leaving scratches down Tooru’s back.

He let Tobio have a few moments, gasping air into his lungs. As expected, the younger setter’s cum was all over his hand, and some on both their abdomens. 

Kageyama’s eyes grew wide seeing Tooru give an experimental lick of his fingers. With a wicked smile aimed at Tobio, he took the same hand and wrapped it around his own still very erect, dripping length.

Tobio took a hint, and worked one of his hands down, lightly stroking at the base of Tooru’s cock, and touching the older setter’s balls while Oikawa quickly finished himself off with a muffled cry into Kageyama’s shoulder.

***

He didn’t want to get up, move away from the warm body stuck to his, but Oikawa knew the stickiness between them was going to feel worse the longer he procrastinated.

“Be right back.” 

With that, the brunette extracted himself from Tobio’s arms and fetched a wetted towel from his bathroom. 

“Here.” He cleaned Kageyama first, then himself before discarding the towel onto the floor somewhere beside the bed.

Oikawa climbed back into the bed and casually draped an arm around Tobio’s nude form. A few more lazy kisses between them, and Tooru began to feel drowsy in that way that only a satisfied release could make him. Tobio was likely the same as he felt the younger setter’s breathing become lighter and more even.

*buzz*

Tooru groaned. Why did his phone have to beep now of all times? He decided to pointedly ignore it.

*buzz* *buzz* *buzz*

The notifications wouldn’t stop.

“Do you want to check your phone?” Kageyama finally asked.

“Not really, but I guess I should.”

With a grunt, Oikawa fetched his phone from his bedside table. Oh great, a bunch of messages from the other first years on his uni team.

[Hey! Hey! Oikawa Where are you?]

[Oikawa, you’re not busy right?]

[Come to the gym. We’re playing our senpai in a casual game.]

Oikawa had the urge to turn off his phone. He wanted to stay in bed with Tobio.

*buzz*

Another message. A direct text this time.

Bedhead guy: [Come ON Oikawa. Join us. I know you’ve read the group messages.]

Sighing, Tooru texted back: [Can I bring a +1?]

Bedhead guy: [Perfect. We’re missing 2 actually.]

Tooru: [‘kay.]

“What’s up?” Kageyama finally asked, curious from the flickering of a variety of expressions on Oikawa’s face.

“Want to play volleyball, Tobio-chan?”

***

End chapter 2.


	3. Familiar faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so self-indulgent....

Oikawa almost regretted the words from his mouth the moment he uttered them. This whole little courtship of his with Tobio, it had been going so smoothly precisely because volleyball wasn’t involved. Now he might ruin it by suggesting they play volleyball. The brunette was very aware of the fact that all the past unpleasant history between himself and Tobio all revolved around the game. The fact that the younger setter keeps growing exponentially in skill frightens Tooru.

“Eh? You mean right now?” Kageyama looked at Oikawa with inquisitive eyes, the drowsiness the younger setter felt just a few moments ago vanished.

“Apparently a bunch of people from my uni team are playing around in the gym right now during our semester break. First years vs everyone else, and they want two more people for the first year team.”

“But I’m not a first year here.”

“Obviously. Listen Tobio-chan, they just want two more bodies. Yes or no?”

“Yes!!!” 

Oikawa almost laughed out loud. How exactly did he think it was a good idea to date a volleyball idiot again?

“Although…” Kageyama looked to Oikawa, “It’s kind of nice here in bed with you too.”

That was the moment Oikawa realized that he was well in deep now. He almost gaped. How? Kageyama Tobio, volleyball for brains, considering staying in bed with him rather than playing?

“But... if I can play on the same team WITH Oikawa-san, I think that I would really like that too.” Kageyama finished his trail of thought.

That sealed the deal. Tooru kissed Kageyama full on the lips. It took some willpower not to dramatically declare his never-ending love for Tobio right there.

“Come on. Let’s get out of bed and get dressed. They’re waiting.” Oikawa climbed out of bed first and rummaged in his closet for practice clothes, as well as an extra pair of shorts and knee pads.

“I guess we can’t do anything about your shoes, but your normal sneakers should still be okay?” Oikawa asked as he held out his shorts and knee pads for Tobio.

“It’s fine.” Kageyama had already found his underwear, tank top and hoodie from the floor, and took the offered shorts and knee pads.

With both setters dressed, they headed out of the dorm, and walked over to the university sports centre, only five minutes walk away.

“What do you think of playing a two setter formation, Tobio-chan?” 

***

“HEY! HEY! HEY!” A loud thunderous voice was the first thing that greeted Kageyama as he stepped onto the university sports centre court.

An arm was flung over his shoulder. 

“Hey little bird! What are you doing around here?” 

Kageyama looked to the guy on his right, the one who had an arm around him.

“Kuroo-san?!?” Kageyama definitely did not expect to see the grinning former Nekoma captain here.

Another arm was flung over his shoulder, a man on his left now.

“You’re far from home, aren’t you?” Followed by boisterous laughter.

“Bokuto-san?!?” Kageyama also definitely did not expect to see the former Fukurodani captain here.

Kuroo and Bokuto were now both laughing and messing his hair, obviously happy to see him.

A few paces back, Oikawa narrowed his eyes. Why were those two acting so familiar with Kageyama? He surprised himself when his voice came out normally, “Do you know these two, Tobio-chan?”

“Eh?” Kageyama turned around at Oikawa’s question, bringing Kuroo and Bokuto with him since the two were still latched to his sides. He replied, “Oh, Karasuno had a training camp with Nekoma and Fukurodani last year…”

“And we met at spring nationals too.” Kuroo added.

“I see.” Oikawa really wished the two idiots would get their hands off his Tobio, but he fought down the urge to shout at them. It wouldn’t do good for their team play if they figured he was pissed.

“Hey, come on! Let’s get going! You have first serve!” A tall guy from the other side of the net called out.

“Yes, captain!” Kuroo called out and gave Kageyama’s back a final friendly pat. 

Bokuto did the same before taking position at the right front side of the net. 

Seeing the other two first years he didn’t know take position on the back line, Kageyama walked over to the left front, leaving Kuroo to the middle. Oikawa was in the service position at the back.

Kageyama knew he really should be watching the other side of the net, trying to gauge his opponents, but his eyes were naturally drawn to Oikawa. As expected, the older setter’s lines as he launched himself for a jump serve were elegant, the serve strong and solid. Their opponent just managed to clip the ball, and keep it in play.

The ball was back on their side now, and the senpai team being used to Bokuto had him heavily marked. Oikawa saw that Tobio was mostly unguarded, and knew that the younger setter saw this too. With an instinctive flick of his wrists, he sent the ball flying to Kageyama.

Tobio had already began to launch himself as soon as the ball touched Oikawa’s fingers. The set was perfect, reaching his hand at the peak of his jump. Kageyama was a strong spiker too, and with all his practiced skill and strength, slammed the ball down into unguarded territory, earning the 1st years their first point.

Oikawa briefly ran over to him and gave him a congratulatory pat on the back accompanied by Tooru’s signature grin. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kuroo and Bokuto smile and give him a thumbs up as well. Damn, maybe this was going to be fun, Kageyama thought.

By the time Kageyama was at service position, he knew that he was being marked as well as Bokuto, so maybe it was time to spring their little surprise on the senpai team.

It worked of course. There was an outraged comment from the other side, “You guys are playing a 6-2?!?”

Both Oikawa and Kageyama flashed simultaneous boastfully smug grins at their opponents then.

***

In the end, the first years won in three long sets. The senpai team were tough as expected of experienced university players, but as Kuroo said, “We won with with our swagger!”

It wasn’t too far from the truth. Kuroo being Kuroo, Bokuto distracting the senpai team with his antics, and of course, Oikawa and Kageyama with sheer audacity. And dumps. Lots of cheeky dumps.

Still on a high from their win, Tooru put an arm around Tobio and loudly declared, “So, you’re joining me here at this university when you finish high school right?”

Kuroo and Bokuto grabbed Kageyama from Oikawa’s grip and messed with the younger setter’s hair again.

“Screw that! Just skip the rest of high school and join us now.” Kuroo jokingly said.

The university team captain went over to the first year group then, congratulating them. He then introduced himself to Kageyama. His name was Watanabe, and he also expressed a wish for Kageyama to join their university and their team when the time came.

Oikawa pulled Kageyama aside briefly to introduce him to the other two first year players. “This is Suzuki-san and Nakamura-san.” 

Kageyama nodded. “Nice to meet you.”

Without warning, Kageyama once again found himself in Bokuto and Kuroo’s clutches. 

“Hey birdie, join us for dinner?” Kuroo asked.

“YOU TWO.” Kuroo and Bokuto turned to see Oikawa with his arms crossed, looking somewhat displeased. “I’d appreciate if you stopped being so casual with my boyfriend.”

“EH?!?” Came the simultaneous surprised expressions. Bokuto began laughing, and so did Kuroo, who laughed so hard he clutched at his stomach. 

“Oikawa likes younger guys, eh?” Kuroo grinned deviously at the brunette setter, arm still leaning on Kageyama’s shoulder.

Kageyama, for the second time that day, wanted the ground to swallow him whole.

***

Kageyama quickly checked his phone, noting that it was late. So late in fact that he was going to miss the usual Aotake evening run.

“Just text them and say you ended up playing volleyball, Tobio-chan. And that you’re having dinner with all of us.”

And Kageyama did just that, hoping Kakeru (and Haiji) wouldn’t give him a hard time later this evening.

Dinner was just at a local ramen shop, but it was fun. Or sort of fun. Kageyama could tell that Kuroo and Bokuto were purposely trying to rile up Tooru.

Having Oikawa loudly proclaim him as the brunette’s boyfriend sent a warm, happy feeling through his body though. Plus the fact that the former Nekoma and Fukurodani captains kept teasing Tooru meant that multiple loud declarations of “How many times do I have to say that Tobio-chan is my boyfriend, hands off!” were made. Kageyama laughed, really enjoying dinner with this small bunch of first years.

When it all ended, Kageyama told Kuroo and Bokuto that he’ll try to come visit during winter break to play with them again. That earned a teasing “So you’ll be staying in Oikawa’s dorm then?” from Kuroo.

“Of course he will!” Oikawa made a show of wrapping his arms around Tobio, once again earning laughs from the boisterous pair.

Before they parted for the evening, Kuroo demanded Kageyama’s cell phone. He and Bokuto entered their numbers into the younger setter’s contacts.

“Kageyama.” Kuroo’s tone turned serious and pointed to Oikawa. “If that guy ever treats you crappy, text, call, or message me and Bokuto. We’ll make sure to set him straight.” 

“Y..yeah! Okay, thanks.” Kageyama sputtered.

Oikawa groaned, “Not you two, as well? I already got threats on my life from Tobio’s brother’s boyfriend.”

“Good.” Bokuto and Kuroo said in unison. Kuroo continued, “We like this little bird here. Don’t ever be a jerk to him, Oikawa.”

“Yeah. Better treat him well.” Bokuto added before he and Kuroo turned around and waved goodbye, leaving just the pair of setters.

“So you’ve got friends outside of your own team, huh, Tobio?”

“Yeah. They’re a bit loud, but nice.” Kageyama answered.

Oikawa gave a soft sigh before looking at the time on his phone. “Okay. Let’s get you back, Tobio-chan.”

***

End chapter 3.


	4. Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting, here's the last chapter!

After gathering the rest of Kageyama’s belongings from Oikawa’s dorm, the pair made their way to the closest subway stop. It was getting a bit late and the sun had started its descent from the sky, painting everything a reddish orange hue. The streets around the university town were quieter - until the next semester starts at least.

Something had been on Kageyama’s mind since dinner, and he wanted to clear things up with Oikawa before the two parted ways for the next little while.

“Oika...Tooru. Uh.” Kageyama stammered. “So, did you mean it? At dinner I mean? Are we dating?”

Oikawa looked at Tobio’s confused expression and tried to stifle a laugh. He supposes he should explain. 

“Well, Tobio-chan, I admit I did get carried away because those two were being too familiar with you! But yeah…” Oikawa’s voice grew softer as he reached over to intertwine his fingers with Kageyama’s beside him, “...if you are okay with it, with me, I’d like for you to be my boyfriend.”

Kageyama stared at the setter beside him, eyes wide. He had enjoyed spending time with Oikawa the last few days, and was hoping the feeling was mutual. Having confirmation of this was still surprising to him, unused to this side of the brunette.

“I like you a lot too, Tooru. I’d like that.” 

Oikawa couldn’t help the bubbling laughter that came out of him. He was actually happy and relieved. He knew Tobio wouldn’t refuse him, but hearing confirmation from the younger setter was what he needed. He pulled Kageyama in for a brief kiss on the lips.

“Then it’s official. We’re dating.” 

Kageyama gave a nod. “I really enjoyed playing with Oikawa-san today. It was fun.”

Oikawa laughed again. Everything Tobio said was the truth. It really was fun playing on the SAME side as the other setter. Oikawa raved, “You’ve changed Tobio. I never imagined you making moves like those before… you’re such a cheeky brat when you play. I love it! As long as I’m not on the other side of the net that is.”

Kageyama stopped walking and tugged on Oikawa’s hand. 

“What if we’re not on the same side?”

Oikawa took a deep breath. “I said I’m working on it, remember?” He paused. “I really hated it before you know? I felt like you were constantly at my heels, and I did everything to keep ahead of you.”

“That’s why you were always such a jerk around me.”

“Yeah. Sorry.” Oikawa mumbled, and then met Kageyama’s eyes. “I want to try to be more grown up about it. Uni’s showed me that there’s much more competition from everywhere. So...yeah. I’m working on it.”

“Okay.” Kageyama replied. He supposed that a sincere effort on the older setter’s part was as much as Oikawa could promise for now.

“But Tobio-chan…! We’re going to do everything we can to make sure we’re on the same side when you get to university, right? I’ll even enlist Kuroo and Bokuto’s help if I have to!”

It was Kageyama’s turn to laugh now. Oikawa sincerely thought it was the most beautiful sound he’d ever heard from the other setter.

They held hands until they reached the station.

***

Kageyama thought that Tooru would just drop him off at the station, not head back to Chikuseiso with him. They had spent the train ride in relative silence, enjoying each other’s company sitting side by side. Kageyama was relieved that even Oikawa had some decency and did not make overt attempts at PDA on the train with him.

Stepping out of the train station, Kageyama decided to be the one to take Oikawa’s hand in his.

“I think I like this side of you, Tobio-chan.” Oikawa grinned.

“Hmm.” Kageyama couldn’t stop the corner of his mouth from turning up at the comment. 

Just as they were rounding the corner towards Aotake, Kageyama gave Oikawa’s hand a quick squeeze. 

“I really enjoyed today. Thank you.”

Tooru turned to Kageyama and in a teasing voice said, “Of course, we played volleyball after all. Number one date activity for Tobio-chan!”

Kageyama glared and Oikawa quickly took the hint to be quiet. 

“Ah.” Oikawa fumbled for words. He was usually not this clumsy on dates, he seemed to have lost his smoothness to Tobio. “Sorry. I...really enjoyed spending time with you too. Not just today, but the previous days too.”

They stopped just outside the front door of Aotake.

“You’re going home during semester break, right?” Kageyama asked, the reality that he and Oikawa would be apart for the next few months sinking in.

“Of course I will. And I promise to call you at least twice a week and text everyday.” Oikawa teased, knowing what was going through Tobio’s mind - the same that was running through his.

“Okay.” Kageyama said quietly.

“Alright. Take care, Tobio.” Oikawa let his eyes linger on Kageyama’s face.

“Tooru…!” 

Tobio grabbed the front of Oikawa’s shirt and pulled him in for a quick goodnight kiss before they parted. Or at least it was supposed to be a quick kiss. Kageyama felt Oikawa’s fingers thread through his hair, pressing their faces together, Oikawa’s other hand was at the small of his back, holding him in place.

Kageyama didn’t know how long they kissed for, but when they finally broke apart to gasp for air, one of two things happened.

The door to Aotake was thrown open.

Yuki and Haiji stood at the door, releasing party crackers that gave a loud ‘POP’ sound before spraying Kageyama and Oikawa with confetti. In the background, Nira barked.

“You kept Tobio-kun out pretty late this evening.” Haiji smiled in a half threatening manner.

Yuki sighed, “Stop trying to be his parent, Haiji.” He turned to Kageyama and Oikawa, who stood there stunned, still confetti-covered. “Well. Congratulations…. Haiji and I wanted to say congratulations. I think.”

Kageyama looked utterly confused. “Why?”

Haiji looked back and forth between Tobio and Tooru. “When you said you were going to be late, we assumed it was for….reasons.”

“It was. We played volleyball with my uni team. Then went out for ramen with the other guys.” Oikawa articulated clearly, slightly annoyed at Haiji’s assumptions.

“Oh. For real?” Yuki questioned. 

“Why would you even think Tobio would lie about that?” Oikawa was feeling rather offended on his boyfriend’s behalf now.

By this time Kakeru noticed the commotion at the front door, and had observed the exchange that was happening.

“Yuki-san, Haiji-san. I think Tobio would appreciate you two not breathing down his neck.” Kakeru didn’t want to be involved in this fiasco, but he couldn’t stand by as his half brother was subjected to this stupidity either.

“Hai...hai…!” Yuki and Haiji said in unison while they backed off just a little.

Before reluctantly turning away, Yuki remembered something, “Wait, so...you didn’t do anything?!? After all that?”

Before Kageyama could even reply, Yuki and Haiji were being dragged away from the front entrance by Kakeru. “Give them some privacy!”

Once they were alone again, Oikawa couldn’t stop laughing at what had just happened. These guys really had taken Tobio in as one of their own, unsurprising since Tobio’s brother was on their track team.

“Say, Tobio-chan… what was that congratulations for? And what was ‘after all that?’ about?” 

“Ah.” Kageyama looked away in a way that Oikawa had began to learn meant the other setter was being embarrassed about something. This meant that he was even more intrigued, so he placed a hand under Tobio’s chin to try to make Kageyama look at him. As he had guessed, there was a cute, faint blush across Tobio’s cheeks.

“I asked Yuki-san for advice.” Kageyama finally muttered.

“Advice?” Oikawa raised an eyebrow.

“Are you going to make me spell it out, Oikawa-san?” Kageyama switched to a tone of voice that at once sounded both cheeky and bored.

“Yes, do tell, Tobio-chan!” Oikawa switched back to his teasing tone too.

Kageyama flashed Tooru a look at said he was done with the dramatics. In fact he was a bit too exasperated to be embarrassed. “I just went to Yuki-san for advice because as I told you before, I hadn’t done stuff with guys before.”

It finally clicked in Oikawa’s brain. “THAT’S why you…” He paused to let his thoughts catch up, “That’s why Tobio-chan was being all sexy and forward with me.”

Oikawa paused again. “I can’t forgive him. He tainted my innocent Tobio-chan.”

“You’re being stupid Oikawa-san.” Kageyama deadpanned. 

“Arggggg! But Tobio-chan! I wanted to be the one to teach you!”

Kageyama rolled his eyes and leaned forward, shutting Oikawa up with a kiss.

“You can teach me a lot more stuff when you come back to Miyagi in a few months, Tooru.” 

Oikawa felt his face heat up in an instant. Since when did Tobio-chan flirt like this? It wasn’t fair!

***

“Are they still sucking each other’s face outside?” Yuki tried to squint out the window into the darkness of the front lawn.

“Probably.” Haiji replied. Those two were all over each other, it seemed they were even out-doing Kakeru and himself when they first got together. On the one hand he was amused, on the other hand, he was a tiny bit irritated.

“Leave them alone. They’re not going to see each other for a while after Tobio goes home.” Kakeru once again tried to be a voice of reason, pulling Yuki and Haiji away from the window.

Yuki snickered, “Hey now, it’s just that gossip at Aotake is fun, and it’s ONLY been limited to the two of YOU sucking face when you think the rest of us are gone. Let the rest of us, or at least ME, have fun watching those two flirt awkwardly.”

Kakeru looked at Yuki, horrified.

“What? What?” Haiji gasped.

“Geez. This is an old building with paper thin walls. Did you REALLY think you could be discreet?” Yuki laughed.

***

“I’ll miss you.” Oikawa breathed out.

“I’ll miss you too.” Kageyama whispered as he gave Tooru one last quick peck on the lips.

Oikawa gave Tobio’s hand one last affectionate squeeze as he finally turned away and headed out to the small road that Aotake was on. The night sky was now an inky black, and he had to still catch a train back to his dorm before it was too late.

On the train ride back, he opened up LINE and sent Tobio a simple heart emoticon.

The app stated that it had been read, but no reply came forth for long moments until he saw some ellipses, showing that Tobio was typing back.

When he finally received a message, he stared at his screen to find that Tobio had sent him a heart back.

***

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it...! This marks the end of the Running x Volleyball series as I had initially planned - Kageyama visits Kakeru for a week during summer break. I might write short fics here and there in this same crossover universe in the future. Thanks for sticking with me and for reading this series.


End file.
